El duelo comienza
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Antioch no se siente humillado por haber sido derrotado públicamente, se siente humillado por haber fallado en la fabricación de su propia varita.
1. El mayor temor

**El duelo comienza**

 **Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad J. K. Rowling.

 _Este fic participa en el Duelo #1 del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ ".

* * *

 **I.**

 **El mayor temor**

¿Cuál es el profundo temor que guarda tu corazón infantil?

He oído que le tienes miedo a los cadáveres. _¿Por qué?_ Es lo que te pregunta tu hermana cuando se lo confiesas. Admito que también mostraría honda intriga, pero yo conozco la razón que se oculta detrás de ese gran boggart que te asusta durante las noches.

Realmente no les temes a los cuerpos sin vida. En realidad, de lo que huyes es del recuerdo de los muertos. ¿No entiendes cuál es la diferencia? Te explicaré. Les temes porque tus memorias están plagadas de rostros que jamás llegaste a conocer, y esos rostros son los culpables de las lágrimas que nublan la mirada de tus seres queridos.

Ellos lloran por los muertos, y por eso tú los esquivas. No quieres que también te hagan llorar a ti. Esos muertos son el sacrificio de la guerra. El sacrificio necesario para habitar un mundo mejor.

¿Entiendes, Fred?


	2. Hielo y fuego

**El duelo comienza**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Este fic participa en el Duelo #2: "De principio a fin" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

 **II.**

 **Hielo y fuego**

 ** _Fuego._**

Gemma Farley resulta ser un torbellino ardiente que lo arrastra hasta el abismo de la perdición, y él quiere poner distancia pero su cuerpo traicionero delata el placer que guarda dentro suyo. Por más que lo intenta, solamente puede pensar en el modo que los pechos menudos llenan sus manos y la forma de sus caderas encajando.

—Lo quieres, Terence —Ella tiene los labios pintados de un caótico rojo; él quiere arrancárselo a besos—. Miles no llegará hasta mañana.

«Miles es tu amigo —habla la voz de su conciencia—. ¿Vale la pena desperdiciar tantos años de amistad por un par de noches fogosas?»

Pero hasta la voz de su conciencia se equivoca porque hay más de dos noches entre Terence y Gemma. No deben hacerlo, pero les resulta imposible acabar con ese juego prohibido instaurado entre ellos.

Desconocen que alguien es testigo de su furtivo encuentro, y que los contempla con ojos fríos como _**hielo**_.


	3. Víspera de la aventura

**El duelo comienza**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Este fic participa en el Duelo #1: "Duelo verbal" de " La segunda edición del Club de Duelo" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

 **III.**

 **Víspera de la aventura**

Merlín duda sobre hablarle a Morgana de su sueño, ya que ella puede tomarlo como un _**delirio**_ _._

—Se trata de un castillo enorme, mucho más grande que el del Rey Uther —comienza diciendo—. Se encuentra cerca de un lago.

Morgana enarca en una ceja.

—¿Me estás diciendo que soñaste con una ** _isla_** que tiene un castillo?

—En absoluto. Dije que se trataba de un castillo que quedaba cerca de un lago, pero no es una isla —continúa diciendo él—. Allí hay jóvenes magos como nosotros y ellos aprenden a experimentar con sus poderes. Podemos buscar el castillo. De ese modo, jamás volveremos a tener miedo de Uther.

—Pero no podemos guiarnos por un sueño. Tampoco podemos abandonar Camelot.

—¿Y quedarnos a ver cómo Uther nos condena a jamás utilizar nuestra magia? —Morgana niega—. Seremos como un **_camaleón_** y nos camuflaremos para salir de Camelot.

Ambos sonríen porque la aventura acaba de comenzar.


	4. Imperiosa necesidad

**El duelo comienza**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Este fic participa en el Duelo #2: Muérete, bonita de "La segunda edición del Club de duelo" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

 **IV.**

 **Imperiosa necesidad**

Owen Cauldwell está acostumbrado a ser constantemente el centro de atención, pero eso cambia cuando es seleccionado para Hufflepuff.

Él sabe que dichos estudiantes no tienen protagonismo en asuntos importantes. ¿Quién va a detenerse a reparar en un Hufflepuff cuando las otras casas tienen mejores cualidades?

Nadie.

Owen se da cuenta de ello, por lo que llega a la conclusión que tiene que hacer algo para poder llamar la atención en Hogwarts, igual que la llama en su casa.

Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo? Es la gran cuestión.

Se sienta en la cama y retuerce su bufanda escolar. Pronto una idea asoma por su mente. Decide que tiene que morir, pero no morir de cualquier modo. De un modo muy absurdo, ya que las muertes absurdas tienen el doble de protagonismo que una muerte heroica.

Se pone la bufanda al cuello y cumple su cometido.

Efectivamente, a las pocas horas se convierte en la sensación del colegio.


	5. Las princesas no tienen miedo

**El duelo comienza**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Este fic participa en el Duelo #1: Estados de ánimo de "La tercera edición del Club de duelo" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 **Emoción:** Miedo.

* * *

 **V.**

 **Las princesas no tienen miedo**

Merope quema la cena por segunda vez en lo que va de la semana.

Ella se refugia en la idea de que no es enteramente su culpa, ya que solamente es una niña de nueve años jugando a entender el arte culinario. Se apresura a dispersar el humo para que Morfin no capte el olor a quemado y corra a contárselo a su padre.

Comprende que su intento es vano cuando siente los pasos pesados por el corredor.

—¡Niña ingrata! Los alimentos son costosos como para que los desperdicies con tu ineptitud.

Tiene algo metálico en su mano y de seguro va a golpearla con ello. Merope corre tan rápido como puede hasta su habitación, sintiendo el miedo apresando su pecho, y cierra la puerta como puede.

¿Por qué siempre tiene que tener miedo? ¿Por qué su vida no puede parecerse a la de un cuento de hadas? ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser medianoche?


	6. Suerte en el Lago Negro

**El duelo comienza**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Este fic participa en el Duelo #2: "Cuéntame un cuento" de "La tercera edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 **Personaje:** James Hook, Capitán Garfio.

* * *

 **VI.**

 **Suerte en el Lago Negro**

¡Maldito niño!

Por su culpa me vi obligado a navegar por aguas turbulentas con tal de desorientar al monstruoso cocodrilo que, como si no le fuera suficiente haber devorado mi mano mutilada, quiere darse un festín con el resto de mi carne.

Pero, para mi buena fortuna, eso es asunto del pasado.

En una de mis tantas travesías, de algún modo que no puedo precisar, mi nave terminó encallada en el Lago Negro. ¿Qué tiene de especial este lago? Nada en absoluto. Lo interesante es lo que en él habita: el Calamar Gigante.

¡Y resulta que el Calamar Gigante es el mayor temor del cocodrilo que quiere comerme!

—¿Quién tiene miedo ahora? —le digo mientras bailoteo por la borda. El animal me enseña los dientes—. Cualquier asunto pendiente, lo hablas con mi nuevo amigo. ¿No es así?

El calamar asiente con la cabeza, o eso creo.

Definitivamente, la suerte ahora está de mi lado.


	7. Este cuerpo no es mío

**El duelo comienza  
**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Este fic participa del duelo #3: "Este cuerpo no es mío" de "La tercera edición del Club de Duelo" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 **Condición:** Muriel y Newt Scamander intercambian de cuerpos.

* * *

 **VII.**

 **Este cuerpo no es mío**

Newt se siente confundido al contemplar la habitación en donde se encuentra.

Busca en su memoria algún indicio que explique cómo se encuentra allí, pero el dolor de cabeza lo vuelve una ardua tarea. Lo último que recuerda es encontrarse bailando con su esposa en la fiesta del Ministerio de Magia.

Se pone lentamente de pie, y se sorprende al darse cuenta que está enfundado en un suave satín. Un momento, ¿eso que lleva puesto es un vestido? Se mira las manos y descubre que están muy arrugadas. Es decir, él no es un jovenzuelo pero no está tan maltratado.

Busca un espejo para observar lo qué está sucediendo.

«No podrás recordar mis palabras hasta que te veas —su voz suena dentro de su mente—. Es mi pequeña venganza por preferir a Porpentina antes que a mí. Espero que disfrutes una semana dentro de mi cuerpo, Newt.»

—¡Eres una maldita, Muriel! —exclama para sí mismo.


	8. La excepción a la regla

**El duelo comienza**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Este fic participa en el duelo #4: "Esos amados clichés" de "La tercera edición del Club de Duelo" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 **Clichés:** Rebelde sin causa/Persigue Faldas/Sex God/Chulo!Sirius.

* * *

 **VIII.**

 **La excepción a la regla**

Sirius Black se encuentra frustrado.

Él puede presumir de conocerse —en el amplio sentido de la palabra— a cada una de las chicas del colegio, pero hay una que no quiere nada con él. ¿Cómo es posible que no quiera salir con él? ¿Cómo es posible que se resista a su encanto natural _made in Black_?

Por eso, toma la decisión de acercarse a la chica y decirle:

—¿Quieres ir el sábado a Hogsmeade?

Entonces, Lily se ríe en su cara.

—Tú y yo saldremos cuando sea el fin del mundo, Black.

Sirius piensa que algo tiene que ir mal en esa chica. Una cosa es resistirse a James, otra muy diferente es resistírsele a él.

Pero él no se dará por vencido, va a seguir intentando conseguir una cita con ella. Después de todo, Sirius es por quien suspiran las féminas de Hogwarts y Lily Evans no puede ser la excepción a la regla.


	9. El rincón rosa de Jane II

**El duelo comienza**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Este fic participa en el duelo #5: "Mensaje subliminal" de "La tercera edición del Club de Duelo" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 **Frase:** Lupin es un hombre lobo.

* * *

 **IX.**

 **El rincón rosa de Jane II**

Les agradezco por acompañarme en una nueva entrega de mi consultorio. Un lector no escribe desde Wiltshire, en esta ocasión.

 _Primera dama del color rosa:_

 _Inmediatamente aplicado el tinte de cabello, me doy cuenta que comienza a caerse. No consigo que funcione con nada. Es una verdadera frustración para mí. Siento que pronto se darán cuenta que no es mi color verdadero._

 _¡Una desgracia! ¡Nadie puede enterarse que no soy rubio natural! ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para remediar la situación? ¿Otro tinte que me recomiendes?_

 _Mortífago sensual y maduro, se despide._

Bienvenido Mortífago sensual y maduro, y gracias por comunicarte. Recomiendo que pruebes el tinte «Rubio como si fuera natural», producto de mi querida amiga Rita Skeeter. Espero que pueda serte de utilidad.

Lamentablemente tenemos que despedirnos. Olores corporales y cómo contrarestarlos, tema de la próxima semana. Brevemente también mostraremos avances de nuestro raking de los magos más calientes.

Otro saludo, mis gatitos rosas.


	10. Haciendo la diferencia

**El duelo comienza**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Este fic participa en el Duelo #1: "Recuérdame otra vez" de "La cuarta edición del Club de Duelo" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 **Personaje:** Hestia Carrow.

* * *

 **X.**

 **Haciendo la diferencia**

No son completamente iguales.

Las diferencias son sutiles pero se encuentran allí, a la vista para quien tenga la paciencia de buscarlas. Detalles que van desde la apariencia física, como ese hoyuelo que se forma al sonreír, hasta los rasgos de la personalidad. Y a Hestia Carrow le molesta mucho que siempre la confundan con su hermana, ¿nadie puede darse cuenta que ella es la gruñona que se lleva el mundo por delante, mientras que Flora siempre es todo sonrisas?

Por eso toma la firme decisión de hacer un cambio radical en su aspecto. Sujeta un mechón de cabello y lo corta tanto como puede, repitiendo el procedimiento. Al final, queda conforme con su resultado.

—¿Qué te hiciste, Hestia? —pregunta Vaisey.

—¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

—Siempre llevas la corbata mal anudada —dice sonriendo—. Me gusta el cambio.

Y por eso es que a Hestia le gusta él, nunca la confunde con su hermana.


	11. Tan casual

**El duelo comienza**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Este fic participa en el Duelo #2: Finales de libro de "La cuarta edición del Club de Duelo" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 **Final:** «Pero esa es otra historia y debe ser contada en otra ocasión.» —La historia interminable, Michael Ende.

* * *

 **XI.**

 **Tan casual**

¿Ves a la chica que está sentada en medio de la mesa, con los ojos soñadores y la sonrisa infinita? No la chica del cabello color fuego, no la guapa que llama la atención donde quiera que se encuentre, no la que no deja de hablar sobre cualquier cosa. Te hablo de la chica de atrás, la que tiene pendientes en forma de rábanos, la que tiene el collar de corchos de cerveza y sostiene la revista al revés.

Mira sus ojos. ¿Qué es lo que ves? Unos ojos ligeramente más separados de lo normal, cierto. Pero son unos ojos que no dejan de brillar por más dura que sea la realidad, que no se dejan marchitar ante las burlas que su cruel alrededor puede emitir.

Allí es que me enamoro de Luna Lovegood. ¿Y cómo es que ella se enamora de mí? Te lo contaría, pero esa es otra historia y debe ser contada en otra ocasión.


	12. Amor no correspondido

**El duelo comienza**

 **Por N _ochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Este fic participa en el Duelo #1: "Matando el amor" de "La quinta edición del Club de Duelo" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 **Pareja:** Marlene McKinnon y Augustus Rookwood.

 **Palabra de comienzo y fin:** Condena y gota.

* * *

 **XII**  
 **Amor no correspondido**

«Condena perpetua para los mortífagos involucrados en el asesinato de la familia McKinnon —así reza la portada de _El Profeta_ , seguida de unas imágenes escabrosas—. Los aurores investigan, pero la única pista firme que hay es que se trata de magia negra.»

La Orden del Fénix debe estarse preguntando cómo los mortífagos dieron con la residencia, y él es la respuesta a esa incógnita, es el culpable indirecto de tal atrocidad.

Augustus Rookwood siente el sabor de la gloria inundándole el paladar al leer la noticia, pero éste no consigue remendarle el orgullo herido. Recuerda a Marlene con nitidez: cabello dorado enmarcando facciones suaves, labios llenos que sonríen con burla y ojos vivos que miran por encima del hombro.

«¿Salir contigo? —fue su respuesta cuando la invitó a verse después del trabajo—. Lo siento, Rookwood. No estamos al mismo nivel.»

Destrozo y humillación para su corazón en mano.

El vaso se derrama por esa gota.


	13. Carta a un alma muerta

**El duelo comienza**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Este fic participa en el Duelo #2 "Cartas al olvido" de "La quinta edición del Club de Duelo" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 **Consigna:** Rolf Scamander le escribe carta a Lavender Brown.

* * *

 **XIII.**

 **Carta a un alma muerta**

 _Querida Lavender Brown:_

 _No nos conocemos oficialmente. De hecho, solamente nos cruzamos en dos oportunidades: al final de la Batalla de Hogwarts y en el Ministerio de Magia durante tu conferencia de cómo defenderse del ataque inminente de un hombre lobo._

 _Entonces, ¿por qué te escribo esta carta?_

 _El día de ayer moriste defendiendo a un grupo de muggles de ser atacados por un hombre lobo fuera de control, tu muerte es anunciada en la edición de El Profeta de hoy y, si bien recuerdan todo lo bueno de ti, creo que se les quedaron muchas palabras._

 _Fuiste atacada siendo joven, pero no te encerraste en ti misma. Saliste a enfrentarte al mundo, a compartir tu experiencia, a demostrar que no hay vergüenza en estar marcada, que puedes ser fuerte después de semejante tragedia. Eres un ejemplo para la comunidad mágica._

 _Y por eso, y muchas razones más, eres digna de admiración._

 _Atentamente, Rolf Scamander._


	14. Derrotado

**El duelo comienza**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Este fic participa en el Duelo #1 "Orígenes" de "La octava edición del Club de Duelo" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 **Consigna:** Escribir sobre Antioch Peverell.

* * *

 **XIV.**

 **Derrotado**

Cadmus no deja de suspirar por un amor que no volverá a sus brazos, nada tan certero como la muerte; Ignotus se abstrae en sus pensamientos de tal forma que parece no estar presente.

Y a Antioch Peverell la compañía de sus hermanos se le antoja cansina.

«Tu carácter combativo será tu ruina, hermano —suelen ser las palabras de Ignotus—. Que alguien represente un desafío para ti, no significa que debas convertirlo en tu enemigo.»

Pero su hermano, siempre tan cuidadoso con sus palabras, no entiende el verdadero significado de la cuestión. Antioch no se siente humillado por haber sido derrotado públicamente, se siente humillado por haber fallado en la fabricación de su propia varita.

¿Para qué mentir?

Tampoco le gusta que aquel hombre se jacte de haberlo hecho morder el polvo, pero la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío cuando se sabe esperar.

Y Antioch Peverell sabe esperar el momento indicado.


End file.
